Memories We've Forgotten
by lilyrose29
Summary: Bella and Edward met for the first time, but every time they touch, they have flashbacks of memories unknown of Egypt 3,000 years ago. Mystery of Bella's death in Egypt must be solved. But will they fall back in love? Edward is vampire. B/E
1. The First Vision

Bella Swan sat in her beat-up 1980 Chevrolet Red pickup truck as she cruised down the hill in Chilmark, Martha's Vineyard. The broken car window allowed the cool salt ocean breeze to fill the truck with the aroma of the bay nearby. In late December, the clouds at Martha's Vineyard hung closer to the ground, giving the island an eerie look; always threatening to snow, but never would. A haze hovered above the ground, creating a never-ending fog.

Bella passed by police station right before the Chilmark Store and turned into the vacant parking lot. She glanced at her reflection in the cracked rear-view mirror without actually looking at herself. She already knew what was there. She knew she was not ugly, but she never really acknowledged the fact that she was indeed pretty.

Wide, annoyingly boring eyes would shine back at her that were usually cast down. She was always afraid that her eyes would fail her and reveal the real women behind them. If she looked up, she would see the world that she hardly took the time to care about and know. She was afraid if she looked at someone directly, they would be able to see all of her secrets and her soul.

Bella's brown hair was constantly pulled back in a hair tie. Her long, natural-looking hair revealed scattered highlights created from the heat of the sun. A few tendrils of hair would occasionally be freed from the capture of the hair tie and fly in front of her eyes, frustratingly blocking her vision.

Bella opened her door and as car door slammed behind her, rust fell off the truck from the impact. The rust fell to the ground like a metal rainfall. Bella turned around to check there was no major damage to her car, her baby car. Other than the normal dents that were originally there from when they tried to throw the truck in the junkyard and send it to "Car Heaven", there was no visible damage. Her car could stand a hell lot of damage.

Her sneakers dug a hole in the rock-covered dirt when she turned back around to the porch. She walked up the old, wooden steps and pulled her favorite book out of her purse. She sat in her usual rocking chair, one of the only ones that did not squeak every time you rocked back. Her black sweatpants kept her warm on the cold, wintry evening.

Bella always wore baggy clothes, despite her proportionate body. Her small waist always found it hard to feel comfortable in the tight fitting jeans that everyone wore. She never wanted to look like everyone else. She wanted to be independent. Bella always felt like she _needed_ to be different. Big shirts and sweatshirts were what she practically lived in.

Bella soon began to skim her book to find the page she was on and became absorbed in her book instantly, since she has read it at least 18 times. Every time she would find something different and new that she had never noticed the first 17 times she read it. She much preferred the world in her novels than her own world, which was going downhill.

Fast.

She had lived in the suburbs of Phoenix, Arizona since she was three years old. The mountains always gave her a feeling of openness and security. The desert and endless sky seemed never to care who she was or what she looked like. It gave her a sense of what happiness would feel like. The lakes there always looked inviting to her. They just to let her be herself and to swim freely. The sunrises were what kept her from going completely insane. The different colors reflected on the clouds and the desert sand made her feel like she was someone different and belonged somewhere else. Somewhere more important.

Every summer she would visit her grandmother in Martha's Vineyard and return to her unsocial life in Arizona, but her mother finally decided that the isolated suburb of Phoenix was not good for her 17-year-old senior in high school. Her mother was remarried to a young baseball player named Phil barely a year ago. They were crazy in love with each other, but because of Phil's job, he was constantly moving and rarely got to see his wife. Bella's mother was always upset when Phil was gone. So, Bella decided to move to Forks, Washington to live with her dad for her senior year. With Bella gone, her mother could be with Phil all the time and be happy. So, she was enrolling into the high school in Forks after Christmas break. What a great holiday gift.

The screeching of rubber tires skidding on the rocks interrupted Bella's train of thought. She looked up and saw a silver Volvo tearing through the road and into the parking lot, with dirt and rocks flying behind the car, threatening to crash directly into her truck. Bella sprang up to her feet immediately out of impulse and gasped as the car just barely brushed against the poor paint job on her truck. The car screeched to a stop as Bella tried to get a look of the driver through the black tinted windows.

"What the hell?" Bella found herself yelling at the stranger. "You _do_ realize you could have just totally ruined your car, you jerk?!"

The stranger opened the door and stepped out smiling. His smile revealed whitened teeth that were obviously their natural color. His voice sounded like velvet as he spoke to her with amusement. "Ruined _my_ car? I believe I was just speeding towards your truck, head on, at 72 miles per hour, and you're worried about _my_ car?"

He pulled off his dark sunglasses that matched his dark collared t-shirt. He dressed completely in black, even down to the shoes. The only thing that was not black was a deep purple amethyst stone that hung casually around his neck. The black brought out the paleness of his skin. Deadly pale.

"Whatever. My car can stand up to..." Bella's voice trailed off as she looked up for the first time at this stranger and into his eyes.

He had bronze hair that attempted to cover his curiously distracting eyes. The darkness of the twilight and approaching stars reflected into his eyes, creating a dark and mysterious look in them; and yet, they looked vacant and empty, despite the fading flawless smile on his face. There was sadness deeply hidden behind them, as if he was trying to hide it from the world so they would not judge him, as Bella was now. His eyes traveled into Bella's eyes as well, interpreting them just like her.

His features seemed somehow familiar to her. Familiarly strange, yet beautiful.

This stranger, to whom Bella felt somewhat drawn to, took a small, timid step to her without a smile. "I'm Edward." He tried to smile again, but he somehow stuck out his hand even when he was more than three feet away, so that she would know he was not going to hurt her. Bella took his hand as a friendly gesture and slipped her fingers into his.

Then the world stopped moving as Bella and Edward fell into their own minds, triggered by memories they never knew they had.

--

_The overwhelming heat of the sun beat down on two lovers as it began to hide behind storm clouds, not far off in the distance. You could feel the electricity of the storm building up in the air and between the two people. Thunder echoed in the distance of this empty desert with only one source of water running through it. The Nile. _

_The two lovers walked hand in hand along the banks of the river, leaving their footprints behind in the sand so the wind could whisk it away only seconds after their feet left. _

_The girl stopped along the shore and slipped her golden sandals off, studded with emeralds, and left them carelessly in the hot sand. She gracefully floated towards the water, pulling the boy along behind her. She looked seductively back at him with her piercing brown eyes, shining brightly with amusement. They were darkened by ashes of antimony. Her cheeks and lips were reddened with powdered rock lichen. Her forehead was whitened with chalk to protect her from the sun's harmful rays. _

_She smiled as she placed her carefully manicured feet into the Nile's cooling water. She pulled the boy close to her and he placed his face cautiously in her neck behind her, next to her artfully curled hair, with long tendrils trailing over her shoulders and down her back or coiled at her cheek. He breathed in deeply her specially blended perfume made from violet and black hyacinth at an incomparable price, mingled with the essential fragrance of a beautiful woman. _

_The boy smiled as well and began to tease her by kissing her ear softly and pulling at her big purple-gemmed hoops dangling temptingly. Goosebumps crawled up her bare arms, entwined by serpents of rare lapis lazuli. The boy stopped and began to concentrate on untying the sacred knot of Isis that held her gown of rippling golden silk together. _

_The wind picked up, the Nile's calm waters became rough, and tension filled the air that was filled only seconds with passion. Lightning stabbed at the ground not even a mile away. The wind howled in their ears and sand twirled around them as if they were in the middle of a twister. _

_The girl's heart picked up and she looked into the boys eyes fearfully. He whispered in her ear with his dizzying warm breath, "Something big is coming, Isabella Marie." He smiled devilishly and gently pulled her soft, pampered skin and kissed every one of her manicured nails. "But do not worry, my love. I will protect you with my eternal life, my eternal love."_

_Lightning stroke again and a single drop of rare rain fell onto their intertwined hands as the black sky covered their vision._

--

A small snow crystal landed on Bella's and Edward's intertwined hands. Their eyes were dazed and confused by what they had just witnessed. They stood so closely, yet unawkwardly. It was as if they stood in this same position before. Edward's breath blew into her ear and tickled her as he whispered, "What is your name?"

Still dazed and drained from the vision, Bella looked him straight in the eye and answered with her eyebrows arched, "You already know my name, don't you?"

He smiled a little smile and nodded his head. "Yes, Bella. I do."

The last thing she could see before she blacked out was his smile.


	2. Secrets Revealed

Bella walked from the cafeteria to her Biology class with her new friend Mike Newton. He was babbling away about something Bella didn't listen to. Her thoughts strayed elsewhere, beyond the gray skies and rainy weather. Her mind was still in Martha's Vineyard, where she met…

No, it was not good to think about him, Bella thought. Thinking about him only makes it worse. That never happened; she had to keep insisting herself. Her priorities now were making friends and trying to make it past her first day of school here in Forks, her personal hell.

And yet, she couldn't help but wonder, what was with that vision she saw when she touched him? It was the most wonderful thing she ever felt. It was like she was whole when she felt, or imagined, Edward's arms wrapped around her in that vision. And Egypt's warm air and the Nile's cool waters around her body made her feel at home. Yes, the vision was wonderful and Bella craved to be there once more, but this is reality. She is Bella Swan, daughter of Chief of Police in Forks, Washington. Not some Egyptian whore that lived thousands of years ago.

And besides, Edward probably didn't care about her. When she woke up after fainting, she found herself in the back of her truck, curled up in a ball with a blanket over her body. She lost her favorite book that she was reading. If he did care at all about her, he would have stayed with her when she woke up or took her to a hospital. Not many people in the right mind would leave a girl passed out in her truck with it snowing.

Mike continued to talk to her as they entered the classroom. The teacher wasn't there yet, so she hung out at his desk while she waited for him. Mike stayed with her and continued to keep talking. How this boy managed to talk for so long without needed a breath, she would never know. More people filed into the class, staring at the new girl. Bella grew uncomfortable as Mike moved closer to her, as if he was trying to mark her as his. The classroom grew quiet when she suddenly realized that Mike had stopped talking to her. "I'm sorry Mike, what did you say?"

Mike didn't talk to her or even respond to her question. His eyes were glued to a boy in the back. Bella couldn't see his face very well because he was wearing all black. But she did see a purple amethyst necklace hung around his neck. Just like someone she knew very well…

The teacher walked in at that precise moment and everyone filed into their seats. Mike mumbled a goodbye as he sat down next to a girl with a bad perm, sill staring down the boy in the back.

Bella handed the teacher her slip so that he could sign it. "Isabella Swan, eh? Alrighty, you can sit in the back next to Cullen. Hopefully he could pick you up to speed in this class. I do not tolerate excuses."

Bella took her slip back and tried to walk to her seat as quickly as she could. She did not want everyone's eyes on her when she walked or else she might trip. She tripped anyway. She started to fall head first to the table with the boy sitting in the back. Bella closed her eyes and anticipated the pain that would come in 5,4,3,2,1……….1/2……1/3….?

Bella opened her eyes and found the boy holding her and keeping her from falling. She looked at his eyes and saw they were deep black. These eyes were different from the Edward she met in Martha's Vineyard, but his pale skin, bronze hair, purple necklace, dark clothing, all pointed to the evidence he was Edward.

But what really gave it away, was when Bella realized that his shockingly cold fingers electrified her skin and sent waves of lightning through her body. Edward realized it as well only a moment too late.

And they both started tumbling into another unknown memory.

_The moon hung high in the night, allowing light to pour over the sand dunes of Egypt. The girl, whom Bella now realized was herself, was lying in the sand, next to the banks of the Nile River. Bella spread her ghost white arms above her body and felt her body sink into the sand. _

_The boy, now she saw it was Edward, was lying next to her, staring at her eyes. Bella saw that Edward's eyes were bright, warm like honey. He sat up and watched the Nile's waters crash quietly along the shore. He seemed deep in thought as his eyebrows titled to give him a scowl. _

_Bella reached out and touched his arm. She noted that his skin was warm, but she still felt the shocking lightning sent chills through her body. Bella smiled sweetly and asked Edward, "What's wrong, my eternal love? You have everything you could ever desire: infinity to live, a loving young woman to spend it with, and powers beyond our imagination. What more could you ever need?"_

_Edward smiled a crooked smile that sent tingles down her body. He pulled her close to him and buried his face in her hair. He whispered, "Oh, you silly, oversensitive girl. Nothing is wrong. I cannot be happier with you by my side forever. It's just something Alice saw, my love."_

_Bella laughed and pulled him closer as she curled her body along his. She kissed his ear and he shuddered by the touch of her lips. "Edward, that little psychic sister of yours is always seeing things. They don't always come true you know, my love." She kissed the base of his neck, attempting to seduce him and keep his mind off such silly things._

_Edward scowled openly and pushed her away. He curled his legs up to his chest and placed his head on his knees. He seemed to be breathing deeply and he replied in a deep voice, "Isabella Marie, my sister saw you by the banks of the river, soaked in your own blood as you bled to death." _

_Bella froze for a millisecond before she redeemed herself. She put on a fake, over exaggerated smile and quietly wrapped her arms around him. "Sweetheart, you know nothing is going to happen to me. I am like you now. You turned me into something that can tolerate more than any normal human can. I am practically indestructible. No one knows how to kill me, love. Stop worrying!"_

_Edward looked up gravely and whispered, "He hunts our kind, Bella. He knows how to kill us. What Alice sees usually comes true. Love, I am just scared for your safety. I thought turning you into a creature of the night would protect you and keep you mine forever. But with this man coming and threatening everything we have, I can't help but be a little distracted."_

_Bella looked into Edward's eyes and smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around her again and held her close to him, stubbornly refusing to ever let go._

_And at that particular moment, the moon became hidden behind the clouds, and darkness covered the Earth._


	3. Explanations

**E POV**

Bella lay unconscious on the uncomfortable nurse's bed in the Nurse's Office. Edward sat next to her, staring at her as she slept.

He was so confused. Yes, he has been alive for thousands of years, so he was bound to forget some details. But this girl, how could he have forgotten her? He has not yet gotten to know this Bella yet, but in his memories, she was extraordinary. And, as far as he could tell, she was even more extravagant than what the memories showed. But still, a nagging feeling kept gnawing at his mind. Whenever he tried to remember Bella when he was in Egypt before the calendar started, he could not remember a thing.

_Edward?_ A voice thought.

Alice. She would know what is going on.

Bella stirred slightly and sighed. Edward tried to reach to her with his mind and, as usual, received nothing. After a long stare at her, Edward got up and went into the crowded hallway. Edward saw the short pixie-like girl and pulled her inside the Nurse's Office.

As soon as Alice saw Bella, she froze. Edward tried to read her thoughts, but received nothing but rapid thoughts, flying at the speed of light. "Alice. What is going on? This girl, her name is Bella, whenever I thought her, I seem to have flashbacks of her and I in Egypt during Ptolemy's reign. We both see these flashbacks. But I do not recall her being with me then, or being with her like I see. I do not remember her at all, Alice. Who is this girl?"

Alice quickly looked up at him guiltily. She danced over to Bella's side and sat down next to her. She stroked her hand carefully, deep in thought.

_Edward, I am sorry. I have no idea why she is here, or why you are having these memory flashes. _Alice sighed heavily and continued her story. _Edward, you did know her. She was, or is, your soul mate. She was a human. You two met in Egypt thousands of years ago, and you turned her into a vampire. Shortly after, she died. She was murdered, Edward. We never found out who, but you were devastated. So upset, that you wanted to go to Italy to be killed, so you could be with her. Instead, you found someone like us who could erase memories. Someone would could make you forget Bella and live on your existence. _

_But now, I have idea where she came from. She looks exactly like the Bella from Egypt, before she became like us. This makes no sense._

Alive looked up pityingly and confused to him. "I am sorry Edward," Alice whispered. She then turned her attention to the girl lying on the bed. She kept stroking her hand, as if doing so would solve the mystery in front of her.

"Alice, I just don't understand. She died, you said. So how is she here right now? She is a human. Unless Bella from Egypt had a child I did not know about and this is her descendent, how is she here right now?"

Possibilities ran though Alice's mind until she jumped to one conclusion. _Carlisle would know what's going on._

"Alice, will you tell Carlisle now? I believe he might understand what is going on." Alice nodded slightly before walking, or more like dancing, out the door, only to bump into Rosalie coming in. They briefly acknowledged each other before Alice vanished out of sight.

Rosalie walked in cautiously and stopped several feet away from Bella. She kept her eyes on her expensive designer shoes when she spoke softly. "Emmet told me what Alice saw. Is it really our Bella?"

Edward growled, "I wouldn't know, now would I?"

Rosalie stepped back and raised her arms up. "Now don't blame me Edward! It was your decision all those years ago. You _should_ remember what you were like when she died, and then you would have thanked me. And even since you removed her from your memory, you have been grouchy, rude, and unfriendly. You have always known something has been missing, even if you didn't know it."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed heavily. "I deeply apologize, Rose. I hate not knowing what is going on."

Rosalie smiled forgivingly and sat down next to Bella and stroked her hand with her fingertips, just as Alice did only a few seconds ago. "I can't believe this," she breathed. Rosalie held her hand with extreme caution, knowing she could crush her hand in one squeeze.

"Wow, Rose. You actually liked her? I am surprised. You usually don't like any girl who is prettier than you.' Edward teased. Rosalie frowned and gave him a dirty look.

Bella stirred and rearranged her body on the bed. After a few seconds, her eyes warily opened to see a random girl holding her hand and Edward standing next her her.

Rosalie quickly removed her hand from Bella's and stood up quickly. After looking and Bella and smiling politely, she left the room silently. Bella's confused look grew more and more as she remembered why she was there. She looked up at Edward and he sat down, being careful not to touch her again. He smiled weakly.

"May I ask you a personal question, Edward?" Edward nodded carefully; surprised that she would remember his name since he only mentioned it once. "What the hell is going on?"

Edward smiled a crooked smile that Bella recognized from the vision. He looked at her strangely and asked her, "Would you like to come over my house after school? I mean, for me to explain. I at least owe you that."

Bella, surprised by the offer, automatically said, "Err, Charlie…"

"Doesn't get home until six. And I am sure he would be thrilled for you to be making new friends, I presume." Edward interrupted. "That is, only if you want to come over…"

"Oh, sure. I would love to come over, but I just have to be back to make dinner. Charlie really can't boil water." Bella smiled and Edward joined her.

And they sat there smiled with each other, blessed by their innocence and lack of knowledge of their past.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Sorry to say though that I am leaving on tuesday and won't be back for SIX AND A HALF WEEKS! so i am writing as much as i can so that no one will be upset when i can't update until after August. sorry again!**

**Please give me more reviews! The more I get, the more quicker I update!! :)**


	4. With My Life

Bella sat in Edward's silver Volvo as he drove her to his house. She was thankful that, because of her fainting spell, she was able to skip gym. Edward too was able to miss his next class, so they both left school unnoticed. As they sat in the car, Edward played around with his expensive stereo, until he finally got to a song he liked. Bella sat staring out the window until she realized that she recognized the song.

"Clair du Lune?" Bella questioned?

"Oh, yeah. You like it?"

"Yes, it is one of my favorites." Bella smiled.

"Mine too." Edward smiled with her. He wanted to reach out and hold Bella's hand. It was just lying there, tempting him. But he knew what would happen when he touched her again.

He pulled the car up a hidden driveway and a house came into view. It was a big, white house on a light, open meadow. Bella gasped at the sight of the beautiful house and whispered, "It's wonderful, Edward! Do you really live here?"

Edward chuckled and replied, "No, Bella. I just took you to a random house to impress you. Esme, my mother, designed this house herself. She will be delighted by your reaction. She rarely gets to show off her work to people besides some of Carlisle's, my father, clients."

Edward smiled again and rushed to open Bella's door. She blushed and carefully stepped out of the car, making sure not to trip in front of Edward again. They walked to the door in silence and into the house.

The exterior was nothing like the interior of the house. Light flowed into the house, even on a rainy day like today. The white walls made the house seem even bigger, if possible. Bella gasped again when she saw a grand piano in the living room. She rushed over to it and sat down.

"You play?" Edward questioned.

"I used to." She admitted. "But I eventually complained to my mother long enough to get out of it, like any child would do." While she talked, Edward sat down cautiously and started playing a song slowly. "You play piano beautifully, Edward." She breathed.

Edward smiled and picked up the speed. The notes hung in the air and danced around them before they were replaced by another beautiful chord. His hands moved quickly and smoothly, as if he had played piano expertly for years. "This is Esme's favorite." He added once the song finished.

"It was beautiful. I did not know that anyone could play so elegantly. Speaking of your mother, where is she?" Bella added.

Edward straightened up a bit and stood up quickly, as if he had forgotten the reason he brought her here. "Right. Well, actually we need to see Carlisle first. I still owe you that explanation and he could help us figure out what is going on. I do not wish for you to keep fainting every time we touch."

Bella blushed. "Do you plan on touching me often, Edward?" She teased.

Edward smiled embarrassed and walked up the stairs, deliberately avoiding her question. He knocked on the door once they reached the top and a voice called from inside, "Come in!"

Edward opened the door for Bella and she walked in to Carlisle's office. She saw a blonde-haired man sitting at a desk. She assumed this was Dr. Cullen, but he seemed so young and beautiful to be in his early thirties. "Ah, Bella, it is so nice to finally meet you again!"

Bella smiled warily back and shook the doctor's hand. "'Finally meet me again'?" Bella questioned. "I don't think I have met you before Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle. Yes, you do not remember meeting me I presume. You just look so much like-ˮ

"Carlisle!" Edward growled roughly. "Perhaps we should explain the situation instead of confusing her more."

Carlisle looked shocked at his son's harshness, but carried on anyway. "Right. Well, why don't the three of us sit down?" The Cullen's sat next to each other and left Bella in a one-seat chair.

"Bella, you have put us in a very delicate situation. In case you haven't noticed, us Cullen's are, well, very different from most families here. We have a secret that we must trust with you. You must never speak of this with anyone. No one outside our family knows about this secret, and I intended to keep it that way, until you came, Bella. Are we able to trust you?"

Bella nodded seriously and said, "With my life, Dr. Cul...I mean…Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled slightly and replied in a deep voice, "Interesting choice of words." He sighed heavily and continued with his story. "Bella, I was born before time was ever recorded. Historians now know that I was born around the Mesopotamian era. My father was the leader of the small city. He was an inexperienced male and ruled the city through fear. He told them about monsters of the night, coming to kill their young and suck away all of their life from their bodies. He told them to go hunt this kind, and they did.

"Being his son, I was expected to find the most monsters and save the city, for I was to rule the city too one day. However, I was by far smarter than those half-brained humans and I did find this monster. A vampire. In my attempt to kill him, he bit me, turning me into one of them. I was disgusted by myself and tried to kill myself repeatedly. I soon discovered, there were not many things a vampire could die from.

"So I lived by myself, feeding from humans when I desperately needed to. One time, I starved myself so far that a pack of deer were running by miles away and I attacked them and drank deeply from them. It was then I discovered that I could survive off animals instead of humans.

"Hundreds of years pass by while I try to discover others like me. I move from empire to empire until I come to Egypt during Ptolemy's dynasty. I grew attached to a woman there, whose husband died from a disease. Her and her children soon fell ill from the same disease. The woman told me to save them, with all of my power. She died shortly after making this request and I saw her children were to die soon after. I bit them, turning them into vampires as well. Their names were changed later to Edward and Alice.

So, the three of us lived happily for 100 years until Alice met a boy named Jasper and turned him into a vampire. I met Esme fifty years after and turned her as well. The five of us lived happily, until I grew worried about Edward. I wanted him to have someone to love, just like Alice and I did.

"During 101 B.C., Cleopatra III was Queen of Egypt. However, due to many mistakes the royal family made, Alexander, her son, tried to kill her. She was a beautiful woman and lay dying. I saved her by turning her into a vampire, hoping she might fall in love with Edward. The two of them became friends, and nothing else. Cleopatra III later changed her name to Rosalie.

"I became even more concerned about Edward when Rosalie found a mate, Emmet. He seemed like the odd one out. That was, until he met Isabella Marie. They fell in love during the last reign of the Ptolemy's. Edward changed her into a vampire and our clan was complete at last.

"That was until, Isabella was murdered, by a vampire hunter. Edward was devastated. He was so upset that his soul mate died, he sought out someone who could erase her from his memory completely. Isabella Marie would never have existed to him.

"And then, a week ago, Edward met a young, beautiful woman on Martha's Vineyard, where he went to go get away from all the couples at home. He never felt, or remembered, feeling drawn to someone like this before. When he touched her, however, one of the memories that he erased came flooding back to him."

Carlisle stopped talking as he brought his story to a conclusion. Edward and he stared at Bella, waiting for her reaction. She knew they were vampires, they were more than two thousand years old, and they knew her when she lived in Egypt during 50 B.C. So why wasn't she screaming or running away from them?

Edward interrupted the silence and said irritated, "Bella, will you _please_ tell me what you are thinking? It is killing me!"

Bella smiled weakly and said softly, "I always knew I was a freak. But a reincarnation of a vampire sort of sounds a tad farfetched. How can I really know that you are vampires?" Bella asked.

Edward grinned wildly and suddenly vanished from thin air. He appeared back in seconds, holding Bella's rain jacket she stupidly left at her house. Bella gasped as Edward whispered, "That's not all we can do."

Edward vanished again and came back holding a steel bar. He easily bent it like a toothpick and broke it just as easily. He grinned again and said, "There is even more we can do, but I think I have proved my point."

Bella smiled again, this time with more enthusiasm. Her smile faded slowly, however, when she asked, "Edward, where does this put me? This is a very delicate situation, I know. What are we going to do to make the memories stop from flooding back every time we touch?"

Edward grew serious and sat down. "This is where Carlisle comes in." Edward turned to him and asked, "Why are these memories coming back to us? What can we do to stop them?"

Carlisle looked to Bella, and back to Edward. He whispered, "In all my existence, I have never seen such a phenomenon before. I would like to figure out what is going on and help you two. But first, I need to know if you are alright, Bella. You have taken in a lot of information that more people would never even consider, all in less than two hours. Are you alright, or would you like to go home right now and never discuss this again?"

Edward grew tense and his hands curled up into tight fists. His eyes grew hard as he waited for Bella's answer. He did not want to forget about Bella. He knew, deep down, that he could spend his existence with her. She was the one, and he knew.

Bella turned and glanced at Edward's position. She did not want to stop talking to Edward. She didn't care if he was a vampire or a werewolf. She could fall in love easily with him, and she knew he was the one. "Carlisle, your family is very unique and different. I understand what position I have put you in. I would really like to get to know each and every member of your family. I will not run away or scream or tell anyone you're secret. I told you that you can trust me. And trust me when I say this, I am not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"Never." Edward whispered, staring into Bella's eyes.

"Well then, Bella, I would just like to make a few observations. Edward has told me that you faint after he touches you, but no need to fear since there is a doctor in the house. I just need you and Edward to touch so I can understand the connection between you two." Carlisle smiled.

Bella stood up and stepped closer to Edward. He smiled and whispered just for her, "Bella, I won't let anything hurt you. You can trust me. I need you to understand that."

"I do understand, Edward." Bella blushed and smiled and brought her hand up. Edward touched her fingertips softly with his.

Electricity burst into their hands and throughout their bodies. Warmth spread throughout them and a shocking connection flowed through them. Bella looked up at Edward and smiled. Edward met her gaze and wrapped his hand around Bella's. "I am never letting go," He whispered to her as their vision grew black.

And the most appalling memory crashed over them.


	5. Murder

_Run. The faster you run, the longer you live. Thinking is no longer an option. Use your body to run. Faster, faster, faster! This isn't fast enough. He's going to get you. He's going to catch you and kill you. No! No more thinking, Bella. If you think, you die. If you die, you can't think. _

_Thoughts ran through Bella's head at the speed of light. Something was following her and hunting her. It wanted her dead, and it is going to win. _

_Bella's feet barely sank into the cold desert sand. Her legs were moving inhumanly fast. The reflection of the crescent moon was shining brighter than normal in the Nile River. She turned around and saw he was following her. He was closer than she thought. She picked up the speed until her muscles were crying for her to stop. But stopping meant death, and death meant no Edward._

_Oh, why didn't I listen to him? Bella yelled at herself in her head. He was right! And now I must die for my mistake? _

_Bella heard his footsteps getting closer and closer. Being a newborn vampire, Bella should be able to outrun him. Why is he gaining on her? He can't be human!_

_Frantic thoughts ran in and out of her head. She can't fight him off. She can't outrun him. She can't hide from him. This was her death, only moments away from pain. His fingertips reached out for her tunic gown. She could feel his hot fingers brush against her skin. Why doesn't she just give up?_

_No! She must live for Edward. She cannot bear to be anywhere without him! But as she silently pleaded for Edward to come and save her, the man leaped on top of her and she went crashing to the ground on the banks of the Nile. This abnormally warm body held her down to the ground. His husky, warm breath whispered in her ear, "You are mine now, Isabella. If I can't have you, no one can."_

_Bella turned her head and stared into his hard eyes. She spit spitefully, "Nobody, not even you, Black, will or can ever have me. I belong to Edward, and always will." She elbowed Black in his gut and he howled in pain. She took this to her advantage and tried to wriggle out from underneath him._

_Black saw that she was trying to escape and held her arms back. He flipped her around so that her back was on the sand. His teeth gleamed in the night as he smiled triumphantly. He put his lips to her ear again and he whispered sweetly, "Now, Isabella, do you truly want to die for Edward? Would you rather be a rotting corpse than be with me? I can make you happy in many ways, my dear goddess." _

_As he said this, he tied her hands behind her back uncomfortably. He used his body to push her and keep her to the ground. He repeated, "I can make you _very_ happy in _many_ ways, my goddess." He then roughly grabbed at her chest and squeezed hard. _

_Bella cried out and tried to kick and hit him in any way possible. But nothing could stop Black. He raped Bella until she was unable to fight back. She kept mumbling, "Edward, help me, Edward. Edward, I am so sorry. Edward, Edward…"_

_Black then ripped Bella to shreds and set her on fire. The night was filled with the smoke of a vampire. The last thing Bella screamed was, "I WILL BE BACK, EDWARD! I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU, EDWARD! I SHALL LOVE YOU FOR ALL ETER-!" Her last word was cut off as her throat was. _

_Smoke covered the moon as Black left her body burning. His footsteps were covered by the sand blowing silently in the wind. Minutes after Black left, Edward found his beloved's body in shreds. All of Egypt heard his tearless cries that night. He fell to his knees as he tried to piece her body back together. _

_Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme all watched Edward as he mindlessly tried to save her. Jasper placed his hand on Edward as Carlisle helped him get up. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme sobbed as Edward wordlessly started running. He run and ran and ran for his beloved who couldn't run fast enough to save herself from her murderer. Images of Bella flashed through his mind. _

_Bella when she was a human and how her blood smelled so good. But he couldn't drink her blood because of all he learned from Carlisle. He did not want to be a monster. So he spared Bella, and she turned out to be his soul mate._

_Bella when he told her that he was a vampire and how she was not afraid of him. She accepted him and wanted to learn more. She was always so enthusiastic about learning about vampires. He should have realized that she would eventually ask to be one. But that caught Edward off guard. _

_Bella when she was lying in pain and agony as she was turning into a vampire. She cried many times, but never asked to be spared or for her to die. Even when she was in blinding pain, she knew that she wanted to be a vampire if it meant being with him forever._

_Bella's face when he asked her to marry him. She was shocked, yet unbelievably happy. She had answered him, "Edward, you have been alive for hundreds of years. It is about time you settled down." Edward had been so happy that she loved him, despite he was a monster. _

_But now, he will never see his Isabella Marie's beautiful, flawless face again. She was gone, and he was left only with the memories that will haunt him for the rest of his existence. _

_And Edward kept running into the night as the smoky clouds covered the moon that witnesses everything that no one sees. _


	6. A Midnight Visit

Bella was lying in her head when she woke up. Her head was spinning and she was unusually dizzy. She sat up in her bed and read that it was 2:58 on her clock. She sat upright quickly and jumped out of bed. Her feet got caught in her blankets and went tumbling to the ground.

_Oh great_. Bella thought as she covered her face, embracing for the impact. Instead of the cold, hard ground smashing into her body, she felt cold fingers around her waist, keeping her from falling. Her body tingled from where the arms held her and she looked up at her savior. "Edward!" She whispered.

He chuckled and unwrapped the blankets around her feet. He sat her down, keeping his arms around her waist. He smiled at her and whispered, "Do you often fall around me by accident or are you just trying to get my attention?" He teased.

Bella blushed and mumbled, "No, I just have a tendency to fall a lot." She smiled slightly and looked up at him. He was gazing into her eyes when she remembered. "Wait! We were at your house! With Carlisle! And the memory! Oh Edward! What is going on? What did your father say?"

Edward laughed again and put his face in her hair. He whispered quietly, "Shh, Bella. We don't want to wake up your father. How about we go to my house right now and I explain everything to you then?"

Bella froze as soon as he put his face in her hair. She closed her eyes and waited for the memory to flood her consciousness. Nothing happened though. She heard Edward laugh his beautiful, musical laugh and he whispered, "Do not worry, my dear Bella. I do not think that it will happen again soon." He brought his lips to her forehead and kissed it softly.

Bella relaxed at his touch and enjoyed the sensation of the electricity rushing through her body as his cold lips brushed against her forehead. She sighed deeply and tried to control the objects spinning in front of her.

And, to ruin the moment of course, Edward grabbed at Bella's legs and picked her up bridal style. Her heartbeat stopped completely for a moment, only to start beating like mad. She laid her head on Edward's chest and closed her eyes softly. Bella felt wind pick up around her and she opened her eyes them running past trees quicker than any car she ever drove. Nausea flushed over Bella, but she managed her close her eyes quick enough. She clung tighter onto Edward's jacket and breathed in his heavenly smell that quickly calmed her down. The wind died down completely and she felt Edward's cool breath in her ear. "Bella, we are here. You can let go.

Bella nodded, but stayed put in his arms. He chuckled and said again louder, "Bella, you can let go now!"

Bella whispered weakly, "I don't think I can." Edward laughed musically and pried her finger off of him. He carefully placed her on a black leather couch. Bella looked up and around the room she was in. There were CD shelves taking up more than half the walls. There was an expensive stereo that Bella knew if she touched, she would break it. She whispered, "Wow," silently.

Edward laughed again and lay down next to her. "You like it? This is my room." Bella nodded and sat up straighter.

"So, Mr. Cullen, I believe you owe me many explanations, and unless you would like to hold me captive forever, you should get started now. I have to be home by six."

Edward smiled his famous crooked smile that sent more chills down Bella's spine. "Bella, I would love to keep you captive forever. You are my slave now." He joked and placed his hands like handcuffs around her wrists.

Bella laughed and blushed numerous shades of red. She replied lightly, "Well, now, Edward, that is hardly fair. You are going to be around for a lot longer than forever. Do you intend to keep me that long as well?"

Edward noted that what she just said could be taken more ways than one. Instead of answering, he decided to get on with his owed explanation. "So Carlisle observed us when we were both lost in the memory. He noted that we never removed our eyes from each other's and that we both had glazed stares. He received no other important observations from it. However, when I told him what we saw, it helped him discover what is going on.

"The memories were never from me. All of the memories we saw were being activated by you. They were from your point of view and I was just watching it with you. However, after you died, in the memory, it switched from your point of view to mine. Watching you, the Egyptian you, triggered memories that I lost.

"But now Carlisle can say that we will not be having these memory flashes again soon. Because we solved your murder from Egypt, you would stop having the memory flashes. Isabella from Egypt's soul could finally be put to rest. However, I still have lost memories in me, and we are not sure whether they will be triggered again anytime soon.

"Do you understand any of this, Bella? Or is this all confusing to you?" Edward added on.

Bella nodded and whispered, "I understand. The memories were being set on by me, and now that we solved the murder of the Egyptian version of me, they will stop. Correct?"

Edward smiled and sighed heavily, as if a great weigh has been taken off his shoulders. "Correct, Bella." He turned and looked at Bella strangely. "Are you going to go into shock now, or just freak out at me in a couple of minutes?"

Bella's eyes grew wide in shock and her body grew tense. She stared to shake violently and she rocked back and forth. Edward jumped and took many steps back.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes. "I am not going anywhere, Edward." She laughed again and lay her head down on the couch. Bella glanced up at him to make sure she was forgiven. Edward was scowling but sat down next to Bella and placed her head casually on his lap. He started playing with her hair and brushing it along her face, tickling her in the process. She giggled and laughed and tried to push the hair away from her. But Edward was too quick and moved the hair away from her grasp. She tried nonetheless. After many attempts, they both ended up in loud laughter.

"Edward! What is going on in here?" A woman's voice called from outside the room.

Edward laughed and yelled, "What, Esme? Am I not allowed to have fun anymore?" The door opened to reveal a beautiful young woman, whom Bella assumed was Esme. She was like Snow White in the flesh.

Bella sat up straight and tried to stand up. Edward held her down and whispered, "We don't want you to fall down again, do we?" Bella blushed again. Edward smiled and said, "Please excuse my rudeness, Bella this is Esme. Esme, this is Bella."

Esme looked at her in a very mother-like fashion and said sincerely, "Bella, it is very nice to meet you. I am ecstatic that Edward has finally found someone that can make him laugh again." A sudden loud crash from downstairs echoed throughout the house. Esme grew very worried while Edward laughed loudly.

"Esme, I do believe you must go yell at Emmet. He's hoping that you didn't notice that he broke you favorite lamp right now." Edward laughed again at his mother's expression. She grew very concerned, then, serious, then furious all in two seconds. She started muttering under her breath about killing that rotten vampire of her's before she went downstairs, carrying a broom.

Edward laughed loudly again and yelled, "Rose, you better hope Esme doesn't kill your husband!" He lay down on the couch again, still laughing quietly.

Bella joined him and smiled and whispered. "Edward, I think you just woke up everyone in the house!"

Edward laughed again and said, "Bella, we are vampires. We cannot sleep."

Bella's expression grew shocked, then very interested. She asked quickly, "What else can you do? Do you turn into bats? Obviously, you don't sleep in coffins. Can you hypnotize people? Do you burn in the sunlight? Can you-"

Edward cut her off by his laughter. He laughed loudly than he ever did before. Bella grew angry and turned away from him. "Aw, come on, Bella. I deeply apologize. I did not mean to laugh. It is just; do you really think we can turn into bats?" He was unable to talk anymore as a result of his laughter.

Bella stood up angrily and started walking towards the door. Edward was at the doorway before Bella was even close to it. Edward gazed straight into her eyes dazzlingly. He started to get very serious and jut out his lower lip. He look pleadingly to her and asked, "Bella, are you mad at me?" He looked down to the ground, as if to start crying.

Bella quickly started to feel bad and she threw her arms around him as if he was a big teddy bear. "Oh, Edward! Of course I am not mad at you! How could I ever be mad at you, my dear?" Edward immediately perked up and smiled. Bella continued, "But how am I supposed to know anything about vampires if you don't tell me, Edward?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile again and pulled her close. He put his head on top of her's and sighed heavily. He then brought his hand to her chin and pulled her head up to meet his gaze. "Bella, my beloved, we have so much time to be together. Everything will be explained sooner or later, you just need to have patience."

Bella nodded, never leaving her eyes from his. She asked simply, "Can I just ask one tiny question?"

Edward nodded and kissed the top of her head again. "Anything."

"Who was my murderer? The Egyptian version of me I mean."

Edward grew serious and said simply, "An old friend of yours, and enemy of mine. Black. Jacob Black."

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing again guys! My mom is kinda yelling at me for being on the computer so much, so don't get used to the two chapters a day stuff. But the more reviews, the sooner it comes up!**

**Thanks again!**


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note,

**Author's Note,**

**Hey guys! As I have mentioned earlier, I am not going to be in this country for the next month and a half. Sorry to say, but the place I am going to doesn't really allow me any time to update my story. So when I come back, August 8****th**** (mark your calendars!), get ready for the quickest updating of your life! ONLY if when I come back, I have 50 REVIEWS! If this does not occur, then the longer you must wait! **

**Good luck and I hope everyone has an awesome month and a half! See you soon!**

**With eternal love,**

**lilyrose29 --****3****--**


	8. I am Here

:( **I did not get my 50 reviews, but for those of you who reviewed: THANK YOU! It absolutely made my day to see that there are people out there who actually look forward to my chapter updates! **

**Soooo……here is the next chapter! Sorry again for being away for so long, it was inevitable. But thanks for being patient!!**

_Previous Chapter: _

"_Who was my murderer? The Egyptian version of me I mean."_

_Edward grew serious and said simply, "An old friend of yours, and enemy of mine. Black. Jacob Black_."

"Jacob Black." Bella repeated. The name was oddly familiar. She recalled Billy Black, her father's old friend. She used to go fishing with them and Billy's children before she put a stop to the Fork visits. Billy had three children. Two girls and a boy. Rebecca and Rachel were the girl's names. But what about the boy? What was his name?

"Jake!" Bella suddenly remembered. Edward stared at her blankly and blinked a couple of times to exaggerate his confusion. Bella rolled her eyes and explained, "I had an old friend named Jake Black a couple of years ago. But there is probably no similarity to that, right?"

Edward nodded and smiled. "Don't get yourself too worked up about this, Bella. That was many years ago and this Jacob Black is very dead and gone. Now there is nothing to come between us this time."

He pulled his arms around her and breathed deeply into her hair. Bella turned her body so she was facing him. The electrical current between them seemed shockingly powerful and forced them to draw closer to each other. She could feel his cool breath blow on her face as she became suddenly aware of her breathing and heartbeat. They both seemed so loud and blood rushed to her cheek, embarrassed by it. "Relax," he whispered and pulled in closer, closing the distance between them even more so. Their lips were centimeters apart when…

…the door burst open, threatening to break as a booming laugh entered the room. "Something smells good, Eddie! Wanna share?"

Bella jumped away from Edward, landing loudly on the ground. Edward's eyes grew furious as he attacked the intruder. "EMMET CULLEN! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SO PAINFULLY, YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER A VAMPIRE!" Edward knocked Emmet to the ground and yelled again, "AND MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE!"

Emmet laughed again and rolled away from Edward's fists. He stood up and ran over to Bella, who was cowering on the ground. He pulled her up in a great bear hug and squeezed her. "Aw, Eddie! She's so funny! Look how clumsy she is! This is going to be so much fun! I remember how clumsy she was before she joined the family before. But that was nothing compared to this! All I had to do was open the door and WHAM! She's on the ground!"

Edward pinched the ridge of his nose and calmed said, "Emmet. Please. Leave."

Emmet's expression dropped dramatically. He dropped Bella carefully, stuck out his lower lips and resembled a lost puppy. "Leave? But Eddie…"

"MY NAME IS NOT EDDIE!"

"Okay! Sorry Mr. Edward Cullen. I shall never disrespect your name again, oh Great Superior of mine." Emmet exaggerated, but nonetheless whispered, "Eddie," under his breath.

Edward chased Emmet down the stairs and Bella was laughing uncontrollably by the time he came back up the stairs. Edward looked upset still so Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around Edward. "Oh Eddie! Thank you so much for saving me from that monster!" She giggled.

Edward stared at Bella with wide eyes. He then glared at her, "You did not just call me that."

"Aw, now what will the vampire do about that?"

Edward bared his teeth evilly. "I vant to suck your blood!"

Bella giggled more and tried to escape from his stone grip. She pushed and pulled to try to get away from him until they ended up on the ground in laughter. He pulled Bella up on him so her head was lying softly on his marble chest. She couldn't help but shiver at the lack of sound of a silent heart beat. She slowly started to trace his arm that was wrapped around her, refusing for her to ever leave.

Bella sat up quickly and asked frantically, "Oh no, what time is it?"

Edward sat up with her and said unhappily, "5:57. I guess this means I have to return you now." He sighed, obviously upset about the idea until Bella reached up and pushed his hair back and placed her hand on his cold cheek.

"I will see you at school, Edward. Can you wait two hours for me?"

"I waited hundreds of years for you, my love. I will wait forever if I must. But would it be forward of me to request your permission to wait for you, in your room?"

Bella laughed and said, "If Charlie comes in, you can hide in my closet. But I'm only giving you permission because you're cute. No other reasons." Bella teased.

Edward smiled, "Fine by me." He swept her literally off her feet and whispered, "Remember to close your eyes this time, my dear." She nodded and shut her eyes tight. Wind blew her hair out of her face as he ran and seconds later, he stood in Bella's room.

He placed her softly in her bed and she opened her eyes slowly. She smiled and tried to hide a yawn. Edward laughed quietly and whispered, "Long day? My love, it hasn't even started. I apologize for keeping you from your sleep."

"Please don't worry about it. I had fun, Eddie!"

A frown replaced his smile, but quickly grew serious. His eyes grew very wide and he disappeared in a flash to her closet. Bella's door opened slowly and Charlie stood at the door.

Charlie saw that Bella was awake and opened the door to reveal his blood shot red eyes and blank expression. "Bella?" He croaked. "You are awake?"

"Yeah, Dad. What's wrong? What happened?"

"Charlie walked over to her bed and sat down uncomfortably. "Bella, sweetie, I, um, don't know how to tell you this. But, um, your grandmother, my mother, she passed away last night." Charlie exploded in tears and Bella wrapped her arms around her father.

Tears began to run down Bella's face as she held her sobbing father.

**Bella POV**

I held Charlie as he cried. His entire body shook from the tears. I did not realize that I too was crying until I tasted the salty tears. I barely hear myself as I whispered that everything is going to be okay. I couldn't believe that Grandma Dalva, my beloved grandmother, was gone. She just visited her only a couple of days ago in Martha's Vineyard. She was getting so much better than before. The cancer in her body was almost gone.

I was barely aware that Charlie was pushing me back into bed and pulling my blankets over me. I automatically curled into a ball to cry more. I heard the door close and I fell into the blackness of slumber quickly. A pair of cold arm wrapped around me silently and a cool breath whispered in my ear, "I am here."

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my family's best friend. RIP 9-1-08. Thank you for always being there for us and, dare I say it, thanks for loving me. We will always miss you, but always have a place in our hearts. May you find peace and happiness wherever you are and never forget us. I love you.**


	9. Edward's Decision

**Thanks to fanfiction's latest updates, there is this new thing called "reader traffic." So now I can see how many hits my stories (yes, PLURAL now!! Another fanfiction called Fighting for You is now up and going!) have gotten. For this story, I have gotten 175 HITS and 60 from Canada. So, for everyone who has not been replying, I shall now shame you and guilt trip you into replying: **

**Think about how much time and effort I have put into this story. I write character outlines, outlines for each chapter; I went away on a 6 week trip ad STILL WROTE! I jumped for joy for every single review I got, although mostly from the same person reviewing multiple times. **

**For those of you have reviewed, I would like to take this moment to thank each and every one of you: arpeggi (thank you for reviewing multiple times, Edward luver 123 (thank you for reviewing multiple times),CraZe4twilite (thank you for reviewing multiple times), Forever Broken Black Heart, Alexandra Nicole Mason, studygirl17, Crazy Twilight Lover (thank you for reviewing multiple times), EB1326 (thank you for reviewing multiple times), somerandomtwilightfan, browneyes13 (thank you for reviewing multiple times), CourtneyFirehand (thank you for reviewing multiple times), Cuddlymuffin, Rachyruru, virgo101. I give you all of my love!!**

**And now this chapter is dedicated to the only reviewer who reviewed my last chapter: arpeggi. Thank you very much my dear!!**

**EPOV**

I stood in her closet as her father walked in. His thoughts were full of grief and sorrow. But mostly concern for his daughter: _My mother. Oh my mother! How many times did I joke with her that she would still be around when I am 92 years old to scold me for something! How I wish she were still here just to yell at me to learn how to cook! And worse, how can I tell my sweet daughter that the person she loves most in this world, the person she had seen alive and about only a few days ago, has left us forever?! _

I have no idea why I was so greatly affected by Charlie's mother's death. I guess I could connect so well to how he was feeling when my mother, Elizabeth, had died from the sickness. His feelings were the same as mine when my mother passed away: abandoned, lost, confused, hurt, empty, etc. But I can imagine that dear, old Grandma Swan had lived her life to the fullest and died happily on her home in Martha's Vineyard. It is such a nice, open island. Ah, that was where I first found my love again.

My sweet Bella broke down into tears as soon as she heard her grandmother had passed away.

But she had no idea how lucky her grandmother was: to die, to forever sleep, to be in the paradise of Heaven. These are only things I have longed for all my existence. Of course, until I was reunited with Bella.

As I held my beautiful Bella, I whispered so softly in her ear how much better her grandmother is now. She could finally be free of all the stress and pressure in her life. She could now be blissful and carefree wherever she is. Ah, how I used to crave that.

But I am eternally damned to this world. I cannot even go to sleep and rest in my own unconsciousness. I cannot even dream! Bella's grandmother is sleeping peacefully for the rest of time and I shall still be here, walking around on the remains of this world, forever taking the burden of stress and problems into my own hands every day! Why must I be damned into needing the blood of others to survive? Why must I end another life to continue to exist?

And how I watched everyone I love die. My entire family died out before my eyes. Because I was no longer human and could not bear children, the entire Mason family ended the moment Carlisle's venom entered my body.

Although Bella will wish it, although she will beg, plead, yell, insist, and pray, I will never take her life in order to damn her to this, to becoming a vampire.

I shall never turn Bella into a vampire.

I shall never let her feel the burn of the venom in her body. She will never watch her family die before her eyes while she stood there with the power to save them. She will never feel the longing just to drift into sleep, into nothingness. She will never be the reason the Swan family ceased to exist. She will never feel the despair of not having a child, someone she could care for and look after for all her life. She will never witness the cruelty these humans have put to this world any longer than she should.

No. I can never do that to my Bella. She lay sleeping peacefully in my arms with wet cheeks still dipping with tears. I brushed my hand against her cheek and stole a tear away. And to cry. I tasted her tears and the saltiness lingered in my mouth.

How I wish I could just cry.

**Here you go! A nice little short chapter of what is going through the-most-amazing-thing-that-has-happened-to-this-world's head. NOW REVIEW!**


	10. First Date

**Discliamer- I do not own Twilight. But I AM working on it!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in a daze, not remembering why I was in bed and not at my second day of school in this rainy town. I did not know why Edward was laying with me in my bed protectively, but hey, as long as he stayed.

Trying to ignore my pounding head, I stretched a little, a little signal to Edward that I was awake. He bolted upright from any daydreaming he was doing and looked at me with a watchful eye. I smiled an uncomfortable smile. Why was he looking at me so strangely?

Oh.

Grandma Swan.

She's gone.

Edward saw the realization hit me hard and pulled me closer to him. He kept rubbing soothing circles on my arm and back and whispering deeply in my ear. I heard a painful, strange sound. I lifted up my head to see where it was coming from and realized I couldn't see. My vision was so blurry. I blinked a couple of times and felt tears streaming down my face. Only then did I understand that the strange noise was coming from me. Painful sobs ripped through my chest hard. I finally comprehended that I will never see my grandmother again.

How I wished that I just stayed one more week in the Vineyard with her. Then maybe I could have done something to help her or just have been with her when she died. She died alone, and it was my entire fault.

I barely listened to what Edward was saying to me in his low voice. I stopped sobbing loudly, but tears still poured down my cheeks as he spoke. "Bella, my love, please listen to me." I think I nodded, I was not aware of any part of my body. I could only feel numb and cold, but that might have been because of Edward. He continued nonetheless.

"There was nothing you could do for her. She lived a full live, filled with happiness since you were in it. It was time for her to be relieved of all the pain of being old. She's now in a better place, wherever she is. I wish I could tell you where she is right now. But I do not know where she is. As long as her pain is lessened, then I am sure she is happy.

"I wish I could tell you that everything will be alright now. But I cannot. You are in great grief right now, and you may never be able to stop grieving for her. But I can say that you will be better. We all grieve for the rest of our life for our loved ones. They will always remain in our life and in our hearts. But the intensity of the grief we have, we can control that.

"But know that I will be here by your side for as long as you want me here. I really hope you understood all of that…"

I nodded carefully, absorbing everything he just told me. My tears were still flowing, but I could start to feel my body. I tucked my head under Edward's chin and sighed slowly. "Edward?"

He stroked my hair and whispered, "Yes, Bella?"

I talked slowly to keep my voice from breaking, "When is…when is her…funeral?"

Edward kissed my head with his cold lips and said gravely, "A week from today. Your father doesn't want you to go because you will miss school, but he also understands you need this to help say goodbye."

I nodded, calculating what day is was in my head. Wednesday? Thursday? It didn't seem to matter all that much. "Edward?" I croaked again.

"Yes, Bella, dear?"

I found myself having a hard time to say this, "Will you, could you, please, just, come with…me? I really don't want to face this alone. I can't." I choked back another sob threatening to escape.

Edward tightened his grip and laughed silently. "Bella, do you really think I am willing to leave you alone for a couple of days? Especially at a time like this? No, I am going to join you."

Tears poured faster down my face as I whispered a quiet, "Thank you." and I tumbled back into slumber with my angel's arms wrapped around mine.

**Martha's Vineyard, One Week Later**

I stared at the tombstone in front of me. It was so hard to believe that six under this spot, lay my beautiful grandmother, forever in her grave.

Edward and his sister, Alice, secretly joined me to the Vineyard, unable to come up with a cover story. So they just hid when my father was nearby, promising they wasn't far away if I needed them.

Alice became my best friend, as she was in my past life. Despite her nagging pleas to go shopping and have make-overs, she was the best friend I could have asked for. And her fashion style was extremely good as well. To her, it was like I never knew how to dress myself before. She insisted on dressing me up every other hour.

Edward was so patient when it came to his sister. He would wait silently, listening to music or playing the "air piano" as if he was composing the music in his head. When Alice was finally finished with Dress-Up Bella, he would stare longingly at me and kiss my forehead, insisting I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen.

Tears began to flow again when I thought of Edward. He left school and the rest of his family just to be with me. He always knew exactly how to make me feel better and what to say. He is so perfect, and he doesn't even know it.

Why me? I always thought that. I am just a plain, average girl who is nothing special in particular. He makes me so happy and feel so extravagant, asking for nothing in return.

At the sight of my tears, Edward rushed from the shadows of a nearby tree and held my hand in his. He brought my hand to his lips and whispered, "What's wrong, love?"

I smiled and a sob escaped from my chest. I shook my head and pulled him closer to me. I buried my head in his chest and breathed deeply.

I never knew how much he cared for me. We have known each other for a little over a week and, yet, it feels like we have known each other for all eternity. Over the past week, we have gotten to know each other so well. He would interrogate me with random, pointless questions about my life at a rapid fire pace while I would ask him questions as well. The questions became more and more human-like as time went on: how he was changed into a vampire, his "diet", his personality, his favorite music, etc. And he complied with answering each and every silly question I would ask him until we were on the ground in laughter, all thoughts of grief completely escaped from my mind.

He is perfect. And I am, well, just Bella.

"Bella? Please tell me what's wrong. It's killing me to see you hurting like this." Edward pushed further.

I laughed quietly into his cold chest. "Nothing is wrong, Edward. Despite everything that's going wrong right now, you are here to make things better and I could not ask for anything else."

"Really? Nothing else? You are pleased far too easily Miss Swan."

I couldn't help the giggle that passed through my lips and my spirit soared with his ability to care so freely. That is, until I heard the devil speak the most terrifying words I would ever hear.

"Bella! Time for another make-over!" Alice called sweetly from the shadows of the tree and appeared in seconds.

I whispered into Edward's ear, "Help!!"

He only chuckled and promised, "Isabella, I swear on my eternal life that she will not harm you. I would like to spend our last evening on the Vineyard on our first date. Charlie will be at your family's house for the entire evening and would gladly allow you to miss it. So, please let Alice have her fun on you, and we will spend our fun this evening. I will be at your doorstep at 7 in the evening promptly. Deal?"

A night alone with this perfect angel? I nodded my head quickly and started pulling Alice out of the graveyard and back to the house, refusing to waste a second without Edward.

Alice, unable to contain herself any longer, picked me up in her hard arms and ran at vampire speed to the bathroom. I laughed loudly at Alice's impatience as I watched her twirl around gracefully, jumping up and down, yelling at me to get in the shower already. Alice was like the best friend I've never had.

I quickly went into the shower before she would strip my clothes off. My muscles relaxed to the touch of the hot water and the familiar smell of my strawberry shampoo forgot all my thoughts and worries. I was interrupted all too soon by that annoying pixie's banging on the door. I reluctantly stepped out and wrapped a towel around my body just as Alice nearly knocked the door down with her deadly torturing devices.

Within two hours I was looking at a whole different woman in the mirror. Her hair was down for a change, softly curled allowing her natural highlights to pop out. Her eyes shined bright with excitement and the brown in them seemed to sparkle. She had on very little make-up, only some eye liner, mascara, and lip gloss. Her dress was astounding! It was blue at the top and white on most of the dress with a floral design at the bottom (**Dress pic on profile**). It made her pale skin appear a bit tanner. She looked overall like woman who could stand next to Edward without being overshadowed by his beauty.

But when Alice brought forth a pair of silver, strappy high heels, that's when I drew the line. "Alice! Are you making me ask for my death wish? I cannot wear those!"

Alice rolled her eyes and gave me those irresistible sad eyes, "Bella, are you questioning my psychic ability?"

"No, Alice, it's just-"

"Then _why_ do you not trust me!"

"Alice! I trust you, I promise! I just honestly can't-"

"Great then! These would so look great with those legs of yours! You should really show them off more! If you're going to be with us Cullens all the time now, you should start dressing like one!"

I sighed deeply. Another outfit lecture. I wear a sweatshirt _one time_ and she freaks out.

A quiet knock on the door brought a familiar group of butterflies to my stomach. My head shot to the clock and saw it was exactly 7:00 P.M. Edward was here!

I stood up carefully, not trusting myself with these death traps they called shoes. One last check in the mirror and a final compliment from Alice, I walked slowly to the door. I took a deep breath…

…and opened the door to my perfect angel.

* * *

**I'm not quite sure why exactly I am posting this since I got a total of ONE review last chapter. But my dedication to this story is great and I really would like to know if I am doing anything wrong/right/horrible/WTF ARE YOU THINKING! So pleeease let me know! And if someone can help me figure out how to accept Anonymous reviews, please let me know ASAP!  
**


End file.
